Mine
by angels838
Summary: Dean's way of making sure Sam realizes he's to never leave again. Bondage and kink. DeanSamThis is WINCEST ahha I remembered this time so no one gets to yell at me :


I had been planning this for almost two months now. Sam's ass was mine! That's not to say we haven't been having sex 'cause that is so not the case, but now it's time for Sam to find out what a very big series of mistakes he made. Sam has been finding us hunts for a solid month and finally I had to just tell him we needed a break, not just so I could put my plan into action but because we really just needed a rest. I sent him out to get some supplies for the first aid kit that we actually did need to replace and told him to check out the library too, just in case we might need it, but to give me a call before he left so we could decide on dinner. I knew once Sam was in his native habitat, it would give me a couple of hours to get things set up.

So now that Sam is out of the way I can go through my list and get them ready. One set of handcuffs are attached to the frame of the bed at the head while the other pair just happen to be in the back waistband of my jeans. I have all the other tools secreted away in the stand beside the bed, just waiting for their turn in showing Sammy it's not wise to piss me off. My preparations are cut off by the ringing of the phone, Sam calling to ask if I'm ready to eat or not. I, of course am favoring the not option because I'm leaning more towards the desert part of the evening, even though he doesn't know it yet. I'm getting hard just thinking about it, now that I know he's on his way back.

As Sam walks into the room I reach out to take a bag from him and when he goes to hand it over I have him cuffed and on the bed, attaching it to the other set before he can even blink. I look down, now that I have half the battle won and he's just looking up at me blinking trying to figure out just what mood I'm in.

Good luck with that Sammy 'cause I'm not even sure what mood that is.

"Uh, Dean?"

"Yea, Sammy?"

"Something you want to talk about?"

"Not really, but I'm sure it's going to happen at some point."

My plan really doesn't call for conversation so I fixed that with the lovely little ball gag that I had acquired on our last trip through one of the bigger cities. Nope, my plan called for a little more 'I talk and you listen' than actual conversing. Sam was able to glimpse the fact that I was wearing my tightest jeans, no shirt and an expression that, had he had time to process it before I put the blindfold on, might have worried him. Now if I didn't know my brother as well as I do I might be a little afraid of how he would be taking this. I, however, know that Sam has some serious kinks and absolutely no qualms about trying anything. Who knew? The boy is actually a Winchester after all.

I slowly crawl up Sam's body making sure that I grind down into him as I go, noticing that he is already hard. Yep, no fear there. When I make it to his face I lean down and brush my lips across his, pulling back as he tries to capture the contact around the gag. I lean down next to his ear taking the lobe into my mouth and sucking gently before I give him a sharp bite to get his attention. He grunts at the jolt and turns his head towards my mouth.

"Now Sammy, since I have your undivided attention we're going to get a few things straight." I lean back down and lick the shell of his ear blowing softly over the wet skin, making him shiver in response before I flick my tongue inside and moan. He whimpers as I lean back running my hands down his chest, flicking the buttons on his over shirt open one by one. He pushes up with his hips trying to find friction where I'm straddling him.

"Don't do that again unless you want me to stop everything, understand." He quickly nods his head in understanding. "You don't get to move unless I tell you and you most definitely don't get to come until I give you permission. Are we clear?"

Sam nods again, his breathing picking up from the demand in my voice and the need coursing through his body. I open up the drawer in the table, Sam's head turning in the direction of the noise and I hear his breath hitch. I reach in and grab the knife, glad that Sam has worn some of his more threadbare shirts, since he won't be able to wear them again after this.

"Sam, under no circumstances are you to move, understand?" He gives a quick nod and I start to slowly cut up the sleeves of his over shirt. Once I have that completely removed, I take care of the t-shirt. Thank you to whomever loves me today; it's that stupid dog shirt. I set the knife aside and begin to slowly run my hands up and down Sam's broad chest. God he's beautiful, laid out like a buffet for me to feast on. He arches up into my touch and I stop. He whimpers again as I wait for him to realize what he's done. It takes a few seconds to spark in his lust fogged brain, but when it does he goes completely still.

"Sam, you will never leave me again. Do you understand?" I know it came out much harsher than I had planned but it was still tearing me up inside. I reach down and flick one of his nipples with my fingernail before I suck the other into my mouth, licking and biting the little nub till it's hard, then I focus my attention on the other one. I continue to lick, bite and pinch till they are both standing at attention. I work my way back up to his neck kissing and sucking; marking him.

"You promised me that you would give me time, but you left anyway." I hover over his mouth stretched around the gag, my breath washing over them before my tongue slips out and I run it over his lips, wetting them, keeping them from getting dry and splitting. I move back down to his neck, nibbling at his Adam's apple as he struggles not to move. Even though I catch him shifting his hips, trying to find release from the pressure that's building, I don't call him on it. I start a slow journey back down his chest tasting every inch of him as I go.

I reach back into the drawer as I make it back to his nipples and take out my next toy. I suck the first into my mouth biting down with my teeth, then running my tongue across the bud, pulling back I blow on it and watch as it tightens into a firm little peek, before I open the clip and attach it to his left nipple. His quick intake of breath is the only reaction he gives. I give his right nipple the same attention and when I put the clip on I give it a little tug just to make sure it's secure, his moan just about has me coming in my pants.

"Sammy, do you know how scared I was when you weren't there when I woke up?"

"Do you know all the things that kept running through my head when you wouldn't answer your phone and I didn't know where you were?"

I lift my head and look at Sam who's concentrating on not moving He doesn't so much as twitch, he knows what I'm talking about, but he's trying to figure a way to get what he wants and still have an out. I feel the moment he realizes it isn't going to happen, his whole body relaxes into the bed, surrendering to what I'm doing.

I lean over and whisper in Sam's ear, "You can move until I tell you to stop okay?" Again, I receive a quick nod. I start working my way down again stopping at the chain connecting the two clips, tugging on it with my teeth. Sam's back arches of the bed and he moans deep in his throat, shifting his head back and forth on the bed. I keep moving down, licking along the trail of hair that disappears into his jeans. I nip at his ribs and pull the tiny hairs under his belly button with my teeth. I pay special attention to his belly button. I learnt early on this was one of his hot spots, just like the spot behind his ear. At the first flick of my tongue his hips come completely off the bed.

"Sammy, do you need to come?" I get a whimper and a quick nod before he pushes his hips up, seeking release. Hovering over his navel I look up saying, "Come for me baby." and push my tongue back in swirling it around and around. Sam's choked cry and the erratic thrusts of his hips tell me he's done as he was told. I continue to mimic the thrusting of his hips with my tongue until he finally collapses back into the bed.

I sit up and pull his head forward till I can remove the gag. I dip my head down to run my tongue over his lips and then into his mouth until he starts to respond. Sliding back down the bed till I'm even with the top button of his jeans I reach up and pull on the chain, getting a sharp intake of breath. I have the button and zipper down before he can finish exhaling. I reach back up into the drawer and grab the next object on my list as I continue to pull Sam's jeans off. Once he's free of the denim and his sticky boxers, I slide the cock ring on. I begin to lap up all the come, growling low in my throat at the taste of him. As my lips close around his shaft he tries to sit up as he calls my name, forgetting that he's cuffed. I continue to run my lips up and down his cock while I twist my tongue around the tip dipping in and tasting the essence of Sam. I let his cock fall from my lips as I shift further down and take his balls into my mouth. He's yanking on the cuffs at this point, and I'm a little worried that he's going to cause himself actual damage.

"Sam stop moving." I command. He goes rigid at once. I return my attention to licking my way back down to his balls, tonguing them and lightly squeezing them in my hand.

"Dean, please." his voice brakes as he begs. I don't know if he's begging for release again or begging for more. His cock is red and angry looking, the tip leaking precome.

I keep teasing him while I breathe in his smell, knowing that it will be imprinted on my brain forever. Finally, I reach back over and grabbed the lube I'd pulled out with the cock ring. I slick my fingers up and reach down pushing one in, swiftly thrusting in and out. Sam just continues to plead with me to let him come. I quickly pushed in the next two fingers, barely holding on. My cock has been neglected for too long and I don't know how long I'm going to last. I pull my fingers away as Sam begins to push down. I reach up and pull the blindfold off; I need to see Sam's eyes when I enter him. He blinks rapidly, trying to adjust to the light as I tear my jeans off and move back onto the bed. I lift his long legs over my shoulders and line myself up with his hole. Slowly I push in, trying to control myself, I'm so close. Sam pushes down trying to get me deeper and I slide all the way in. I lean forward, looking Sam in the eyes.

"You will never leave me again." It isn't a question and it isn't a request. Sam realizes that as he looks into my eyes, searching for what, I'm not sure.

He finally nods once and says "I'll never leave you again". Sam rises up as far as the cuffs will allow him to go and kisses me, tongue coming out to run along my lips asking for entry which I gladly give. I can't be still any longer. Not with Sam's mouth moving against mine.

I start to thrust, changing the angle of my hips until Sam cries out, letting me know that I have found the spot that drives him crazy. I pound into him as his moans turn to whimpers of morepleaseharder. My vision starts to blur, my breathing is ragged, I loose my rhythm and I slam into that silky, tight heat before I explode, hips still jerking as I ride out that last aftershocks. Carefully, I pull out and lean forward, kissing Sam, tasting his desperation. I reach down and carefully remove the cock ring. He whimpers as I free him and I run my hands back up to the chain and pull, his whole body jerks like an electric current has shot through it. I lower my mouth and take him all the way to the back of my throat and start sucking. I know he won't last long, as I run my tongue up and down the his length, stopping long enough to dip into the slit to gather more semen.

I relax my throat and take him all the way in as he thrusts up into my mouth while I toy with the chain attached to the clips, giving it constant little tugs in time with the sucking of his cock. I can feel his whole body start to quake as he reaches the end of his endurance. I reach up to remove the clips and the blood rushes back into those little peeks, his thrusts becoming desperate jerks of motion. He shoots into my mouth screaming my name until he's hoarse. I move back up his body running a soothing hand up his leg and across his stomach, stopping at his nipples to place kisses on each before kissing him deeply letting him taste himself in my mouth. I reach up and release the cuffs pulling his arms down and massaging the muscles till they've stopped quivering. He shifts to his side and lays his head on my chest, sighing and drifting into sleep. I lay there feeling his breath wash across me, his body warm next to mine.

This is the day that Sam realized he belongs to me and no one else, not mom or dad, not the demon or destiny, but me and nothing and nobody is going to take him away from me.


End file.
